The goal of this Pilot Project Program is to continue to provide funding, access to core facilities, and intellectual support for Pilot Research / Development Projects. In the review procedure, there will be an emphasis on junior investigators and others new to the field of radiation countermeasure development; pilot project collaborations with other members ofthe CMCR network will also be given priority. The broad objective of the program is to provide eariy stage support to foster innovative, exploratory, and developmental R&D projects, which have the potential to lead to practical products in the field of high throughput radiation biodosimetry. To date, the Pilot Program has awarded to 21 pilot projects over the course of this grant. Investigators from 4 departments at Columbia University and 9 other institutions in the USA, Germany, and Australia were awarded pilot projects. Research initiated in these pilot grants has resulted in 6 federal grants/contracts being awarded, 7 patent applications, and 34 peer-reviewed publications (23 published, 5 in press and 6 submitted). Investigators have presented their results at National and International meetings Pilot projects have been and will continue to be solicited and evaluated using a novel two-stage approach, by our Internal Advisory Committee and then by our External Scientific Advisory Group. Progress will continue to be monitored and evaluated on a regular basis.